


Take Care

by bellamybabe



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a request from an an anon on tumblr saying "Honestly dying for good stormpilot sickfic where one person asks the other to 'please stay'" so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Poe groaned loudly enough that he was sure he woke the entire building. He would feel a little more sorry if not for the fact that he felt like absolute shit. Between his splitting headache, the throat that felt like it was on fire, the nose that was running like an open faucet and the dizziness that left him unable to do more than sit up in bed, he couldn’t be fucked to care how loudly he dealt with his agony.

Well, at least until Finn burst into the room with the most worried expression on his face that Poe briefly considered pretending he was okay just to get the frown off the other man’s face. The frown on Finn’s face only deepened when he got a good look at Poe’s sweaty, unusually pale face.

“Poe, what’s wrong?” Finn asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Oh, nothing, just a little cold. I’m fine.” Poe said, wincing when he heard his voice, which sounded like death incarnate. At that, Finn’s worried frown turned into a look of disapproval. 

“Poe.” Was all he said, making the older man feel so much guiltier. Worried Finn he could handle, but a disappointed Finn he definitely could not.

“Okay, okay. I feel like complete shit and every time I move I feel like I’m falling down a flight of stairs in the middle of a spinning room.” Poe said.

Finn nodded and walked over to the bed, putting a hand on Poe’s scorching forehead, before shaking his head.

“You need to get to a doctor.” He said, but Poe waved him off. 

“Pssht. No I don’t. All I need is some Vicks, Lipton Soup, and copious amounts of water and I’ll be fine.” He said. It would’ve sounded so much better, though, if it wasn’t immediately followed by a coughing fit that lasted almost a full minute. 

Finn raised a skeptical brow. “Poe, you look like actual death, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor?”

Poe just shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be okay. I never went to the doctor as a kid, and I don’t need a doctor now. I can get through this with sheer willpower and perseverance.” He said confidently. “But, uh, I will be needing some help getting out of bed.” He said, the confidence turning to sheepishness, making Finn laugh.

Finn reached down and helped him up, all but carrying him into the living room, depositing him very gently onto the couch. “Thanks, buddy, I appreciate it.” Poe said from beneath his mountain of blankets, though the appreciation soon turned to protesting when Finn whipped out his cellphone and took a picture of older man, whose only visible body part was his head.

“Finn!” Poe whined.

“Don’t worry, Poe. I’m posting it to Snapchat, so only our closest friends and various acquaintances will be able to see it.” Finn said, snickering. Poe hung his head in embarrassment, really just trying to conceal the smile on his face. He was beginning to settle in when he heard Finn gasp. 

“Shit, is it that late already? I’ve gotta get ready for work.” He said, and Poe couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he’d be left alone in the apartment for the next several hours until his roommate returned. He watched as Finn left the room to go and get ready, trying to figure out how he was going to be able to survive the day when he couldn’t even move.

About twenty minutes later, the younger man reentered the room, freshly showered and ready to go, shuffling about the room and gathering last minute items. Poe watched as he walked around the room, wanting to ask him to stay but knowing he shouldn’t. It would be selfish to do so, right? He definitely wasn’t going to do it. He and Finn weren’t exactly rich and he didn’t wanna rob Finn of precious hours. It seemed his mouth had different plans, though.

“Please stay.” Poe blurted out loudly, not even realizing he’d said it. “I-I don’t wanna be alone.” He muttered, embarrassed that he’d even said anything. 

Finn stopped walking around and turned to face Poe, a disapproving look on his face. Poe felt so small in that moment, and desperately hoped he hadn’t upset his roommate. That was the last thing in the world he ever wanted to do.

Finn clicked his tongue before responding. “You know, you could’ve asked me that before i changed out of my PJs.” He said, his serious expression breaking into a wide grin. Poe audibly sighed in relief and threw the pillow resting next to him at Finn.

“Don’t scare me like that.” He said, but he was smiling. Finn took out his cell phone and told his boss something came up, before disappearing and reappearing wearing his pajamas once again. He walked over to the couch and snuggled up to the pile of blankets, to Poe’s protests. 

“Wait, no I don’t wanna get you sick.” He said. Finn just shrugged his shoulders. 

“If I get sick then you get to have the pleasure of taking care of me.” He said. “Really, I’m doing you a favor.” 

Poe snorted and shook his head. “All right, but when you’re dying, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Finn stuck his tongue out and wormed his way under the blankets, wrapping his arms around Poe, and the older man felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“Okay, you’re right, this is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you do, you're more than welcome to leave feedback :) Also, check me out [on tumblr](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
